Memories of this 1 year
by Clarabell Azuzaka
Summary: Musim dingin itu mengawali semuanya, mungkin kalau tidak ada camp menyebalkan itu, aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu Akaito. Mikuo-Akai, yaoi warning, don't like don't read. #AlaMemoria for Miza Fuyumi


**Memories of this 1 year**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Typo, lumayan merusak mata, bila kau di bawah 14 tahun harap tutup saja cerita ini, Strongly yaoi allert, don't like don't read.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak terasa sudah setahun berlalu semenjak musim dingin pertamanya saat camp acak yang dia ikuti, saat itu dia sungguh ingin menyumpahi guru nya yang seenak jidat nya menyertakan dirinya dalam camp musim dingin yang diikuti dari beberapa sekolah di prefekturnya.

 **.**

 _ **Flash back (on)**_

 **.**

' _Persetan dah dengan camp ini, kalau camp nya di musim panas begitu aku tidak keberatan! Ini musim dingin! Dasar gila orang yang mengadakan camp ini!'_ Umpat Mikuo di dalam pikirannya, dia kini menenteng tas dan mengeratkan syal nya, dia ingin mengutuk orang yang mengadakan camp ini, seharusnya dia sekarang pergi berlibur bersama kedua orangtua nya dan kakak perempuannya. Bukan hanya penempatan waktu saja yang salah, kalau di gunung dia masih wajar, tetapi camp ini malah di lakukan di pantai!

Mikuo kemudian melihat seseorang yang kelihatannya sangat pemalu, dari seragamnya, kelihatannya dia dari sekolah yang lumayan jauh dari tempatnya sekolah.

"Yo! Sendirian aja!" Kata Mikuo sambil menepuk bahu orang itu, tetapi reaksi yang di tunjukkan orang itu sungguh di luar perkiraannya, laki-laki bersurai merah itu malah terkejut dan hampir menjatuhkan sesuatu, ternyata sebuah kantong air panas yang sedari tadi dia dekap. "Kamu tidak tahan dingin ya?" Tanya Mikuo, laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk.

"A-aku memang lebih suka musim panas daripada musim dingin." Kata laki-laki bersurai merah itu.

"Memang sih, lagipula hanya orang gila yang mengadakan camp di musim dingin?" Kata Mikuo setuju, pandangan Mikuo tertuju kepada tubuh laki-laki itu yang gemetaran, Mikuo kemudian melepas syal nya dan melingkarkan ke leher anak laki-laki bersurai merah itu. "Namaku Mikuo Hatsune, namamu?" Tanya Mikuo.

"A-Akaito Shion, _yoroshiku_ , _a-arigatou_ syalnya, kau tidak kedinginan?" Tanya Akaito, Mikuo hanya menggeleng, tetapi wajah Akaito mulai memerah.

"Oi, oi! Mukamu merah, apa kau demam?" Tanya Mikuo sambil menyentuh dahi Akaito.

"Ti-tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak demam kok, sudah pak pembimbing memanggil, terima kasih syal nya, hangat." Kata Akaito sambil menjauh, di dalam camp ini mereka di bagi menjadi kelompok beranggotakan dua orang dan kebetulan mereka satu kelompok. "Mo-mohon bantuannya Mikuo-san." Kata Akaito.

"Kenapa dengan nada bicaramu itu, jangan terlalu kaku seperti itu, santai saja." Kata Mikuo. Akaito hanya mengangguk dan mulai saat itu Akaito dan Mikuo semakin akrab.

 **.**

 _ **Flashback (off)**_

 _ **.**_

Seseorang menepuk bahunya, Mikuo pun menoleh.

"Kenapa merenung saja di sini?" Tanya orang itu, seseorang bersurai merah dengan syal merah.

"Hanya memikirkan saat pertama kali kita bertemu." Kata Mikuo sambil tertawa.

"Ayo, jadi enggak kita berburu hadiah natal?" Tanya Akaito, Mikuo hanya mengangguk, sebenarnya mereka tidak ingin melakukannya, salahkan kakak mereka yang malas keluar, juga ada acara wajib sekolah dimana mereka harus membawa hadiah, tetapi mereka beda sekolah, Akaito bersekolah di Crypton High School sedangkan Mikuo di YamaVoca High School. Selama perjalanan mereka di hadapkan dengan banyak sekali pasangan yang sedang berkeliaran dan menunjukkan mesra nya mereka. Melihat hal itu Akaito sedikit menunduk dan sedikit melirik ke arah Mikuo, dirinya kemudian teringat setengah tahun yang lalu dimana dirinya tiba-tiba mendapatkan berita buruk dari orang tuanya.

 **.**

 _ **Flashback (on)**_

 _ **.**_

Musim panas sudah mencapai pertengahan bulan, dan musim yang sangat di sukai oleh Akaito, tetapi kesenangan Akaito harus berakhir dengan perkataan dari ayah dan ibunya.

"Akaito, tahun depan kau akan kami pertemukan dengan jodohmu." Kata ayah Akaito.

"Ta-tapi kenapa?" Tanya Akaito.

"Kau harus segera mengurangi sifat kekanakan mu itu Akaito! Kau harus tegas! Kau adalah salah satu penerus dari keluarga Shion!" Kata Ayahnya dengan tegas.

"Tenang saja Akaito, calon yang ibu pilihkan ini tidak akan mengecewakanmu kok." Kata Ibunya, tetapi Akaito tidak mau, dia sudah memiliki seseorang di hatinya.

"Ta-tapi ini terlalu cepat, aku masih kelas 2 SMA ibu!" Kata Akaito.

"Seharusnya memang masih 4 tahun lagi sih, tapi.." Kata Ibunya, kemudian di sambung ayahnya.

"Ayah melihat ada yang salah denganmu! Semakin dewasa kau tidak semakin tegas! Dan kurasa kalau ayah mempertemukan mu dengan orang yang akan di jodohkan denganmu, kau akan lebih tegas untuk bisa menjadi pendampingnya." Kata ayahnya, Akaito mulai tidak terima, dia berdiri dengan cepat.

"Lalu ayah kira itu akan menyelesaikan masalah? Tidak! Aku menolak untuk di jodohkan! Persetan dengan tradisi keluarga Shion yang harus menikah dengan orang yang di jodohkan! Aku memiliki hak sendiri ayah! Jangan merebutnya dariku!" Kata Akaito kemudian berlari keluar. Dirinya merasa tidak cocok sedari dulu dengan keluarga ini, di tengah-tengah dia berlari dia kemudian menabrak seseorang, dia hendak terjatuh tetapi di tangkap oleh orang itu.

"Akaito? Kau kenapa berlari seperti anak kecil tidak di belikan permen begitu?" Tanya seseorang, Akaito melihat orang itu dan kemudian menangis di dadanya.

"Mi-Mikuo, ini sungguh tidak adil! Ini sungguh tidak adil!" Kata Akaito.

"Kenapa sih? Ada masalah apa denganmu?" Tanya Mikuo sambil mengajak Akaito ke tempat yang tenang.

"Aku di paksa menikah dengan orang yang di jodohkan dengan orangtua ku, padahal aku ada kamu.." Kata Akaito Lirih, kemudian dia melanjutkan ceritanya, Mikuo terkejut dengan perkataan Akaito.

"Lalu, apa kau akan menikah dengan orang itu?" Tanya Mikuo sambil menunduk, matanya bahkan tertutup dengan poni miliknya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak mau! Aku, ingin hidup bersamamu.." Kata Akaito sambil menatap ke arah Mikuo, di pikirannya terlintas kenangan musim semi yang dia alami.

 **.**

 _ **Flashback on flashback (on)**_

 _ **.**_

Musim semi telah tiba, dan saat itu tiba-tiba saja Mikuo menunggu di depan sekolahnya, padahal Akaito tahu sekolah Mikuo sungguh jauh dari tempatnya.

"Mi-Mikuo?" Tanya Akaito kaget menemukan Mikuo bersandar di gerbang sekolahnya.

"Yo, kemarin katanya ada yang ingin kau bicarakan kepadaku, ada apa?" Tanya Mikuo. Akaito menunduk.

"Ki-Kita cari tempat sepi dulu untuk bicara." Kata Akaito sambil berjalan, Mikuo hanya mengikuti tanpa berkomentar apapun kepada Akaito, dirinya memang bukanlah orang yang gampang mengutarakan protesnya begitu saja.

' _Apa Mikuo ingin protes kepadaku?'_ Pikir Akaito, karena dia tahu Mikuo suka mengumpat di pikirannya. ' _Semoga saja tidak.'_ Kata Akaito, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah taman yang sepi karena tempatnya ada di kaki bukit.

"Oh, sudah sampai?" Tanya Mikuo, Akaito hanya mengangguk dan mulai berbalik, dia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang mungkin akan melukai hatinya nanti. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Mikuo lagi.

"Mi-Mikuo-kun! _Daisuki_! Maukah kau jadi pacarku!" Kata Akaito sambil sedikit berteriak. "Se-selama camp musim dingin itu aku menyadari perasaanku kepadamu, ma-maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Tanya Akaito, dia mulai menunduk takut dengan apa yang akan di katakan Mikuo tentang pernyataannya barusan, tetapi dia merasakan sebuah tangan melinkar di tubuhnya.

"A-aku juga sebenarnya bingung, perasaan apa yang aku alami selama ini, ternyata itu adalah perasaan suka ku kepadamu." Kata Mikuo, Akaito mulai mendongak.

"Ja-jadi?" Tanya Akaito.

"Ya aku mau jadi pacarmu Akai-chan!" Kata Mikuo sambil tersenyum, dengan perasaan senang Akaito memeluk Mikuo. Baginya, musim semi ini tidak akan dia lupakan.

 **.**

 _ **Flashback on flashback (off)**_

 _ **.**_

Mikuo kemudian menoleh ke arah Akaito dan mendekatkan mukanya.

"Apa kau yakin dengan kata-kata mu itu?" Tanya Mikuo sambil menatap lekat mata Akaito.

"Tentunya Mikuo! Aku bersungguh-sungguh!" Kata Akaito sambil bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kalau kau bersungguh-sungguh, menginaplah di rumahku hari ini, akan aku suruh Miku-Nee untuk memberitahu Kaito Nii-san agar menenangkan ayahmu." Kata Mikuo dengan tatapan berapi-api.

"Ta-tapi, disana nanti apa kau berjanji tidak mengapa-apakan aku?" Tanya Akaito sambil tangan kanannya memegangi lengan tangan kirinya.

"Hoo.. aku tidak bisa janji untuk yang itu." Kata Mikuo dengan tatapan nakal. Akaito langsung merinding membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya malam ini.

Setibanya di rumah Miku sudah menanyakan kepada Mikuo dimana Akaito.

"Dia ingin menginap di sini hingga masalah dengan orang tuanya mereda." Kata Mikuo kepada kakaknya.

"Memang sih, menurutku orangtua mu lumayan keterlaluan juga, seenak mereka saja menjodohkan orang." Komentar ibu Mikuo. "Aku juga kaget ketika suami ku pulang dan mengatakan Miku akan di jodohkan dengan Kaito, yah untungnya Kaito sudah mengenal baik Miku sih." Kata Ibu Mikuo.

"Ibu, biarkan saja mereka di sini, Akaito kan masih remaja, jadi normal kalau saat-saat itu mereka sedikit bertentangan dengan orangtua nya, akan aku beritahu Kaito soal ini." Kata Miku memihak Akaito, dia jadi merasa ingin lahir dari keluarga ini saja, tetapi dia kemudian menepis semua pikiran itu, kalau dia lahir dari keluarga ini, dia akan menjadi saudara Mikuo dan artinya, hubungan mereka jauh lebih terlarang.

"Baiklah, Mikuo, kau mau kan berbagi kamarmu dengan Akaito?" Tanya ibu Mikuo, tentu saja Smirk jahil muncul di bibir Mikuo, sementara Akaito memang tidak bisa melihat wajah Mikuo, tetapi tubuhnya merasa merinding. Miku mulai mengambil ponselnya dan mulai berbicara serius.

' _Perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak nih_.' Pikir Akaito.

"Mikuo, mana belanjaannya?" Tanya Ibu Mikuo, dan Mikuo seperti telah tersadar sepenuhnya.

"Ahh! Ya ampun! Tadi soalnya di tengah jalan aku bertemu Akaito, _Ittekimasu!_ " Kata Mikuo sambil pergi.

"Akaito maaf ya, tetapi kamu bisa membantuku memasak?" Tanya Ibu Mikuo, Akaito hanya mengangguk. Lalu Miku datang dengan wajah lega. "Pasti berita bagus?" Tanya ibu Mikuo. Miku hanya mengangguk.

"Keadaan di rumah sana sudah membaik, tetapi kamu sebaiknya di sini saja ayahmu masih belum tenang." Kata Miku, beda umur Miku dengan Mikuo adalah 4 tahun, dan Miku sudah kuliah.

"Apa saat aku besar nanti aku bisa sesantai Nee-san?" Tanya Akaito, Miku hanya menggosok kepala Akaito.

"Ini namanya bukan santai, tapi lebih ke pengontrolan diri, maksudku kamu akan lebih bisa mengontrol diri, tidak meledak-ledak seperti sekarang." Kata Miku sambil tersenyum, dia merasa tidak keberatan bila Miku menjadi kakak ipar nya. Akaito kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

' _Apa sih yang aku pikirkan?'_.

 **.**

 **Skip time**

 **.**

Makan malam itu berlangsung sungguh hening dengan keluarga Hatsune yang lengkap, Akaito sedikit iri kenapa keluarganya tidak bisa seperti ini. Bersantai, bercanda bersama, makan bersama.

"Ah, Akaito ayo main _game_ di kamarku." Kata Mikuo kepada Akaito. Akaito tahu, _game_ ini memiliki maksud lain di dalamnya, tetapi Akaito hanya menurutinya saja "Nee-san aku naik dulu" Kata Mikuo sambil naik ke tangga.

"Oh, oke." Kata Akaito sambil mengikuti Mikuo. Sesampainya di kamar Mikuo, Mikuo mengunci kamarnya sehingga Akaito tidak bisa kabur.

"Jadi ayo main _game_ nya, pilih saja kamu ingin main dari _console_ mana." Kata Mikuo sambil duduk di kasurnya. Akaito kemudian terkagum melihat kamar Mikuo, baru kali ini dia memasuki kamar orang yang dia sukai ini, lumayan rapi, dengan berbagai _console_ game yang di taruh di rak kaca di bawah televisi layar datar yang lumayan besar, kelihatannya supaya tinggal menancapkan kabel di tv nya untuk bermain game, di sebelahnya terdapat sebuah rak dengan banyak sekali berisi album kaset. Akaito mengambil salah satunya, dan mulai membolak-baliknya.

"Mikuo, kau memiliki _console_ apa saja?" Tanya Akaito.

"Emm.. PS2, 3, 4, X-box, nintendo. Kau tinggal pilih saja." Kata Mikuo santai sambil memainkan PSP nya, Akaito hanya menggeleng, dia melihat PC milik Mikuo yang sudah _standart gaming_. Dia sedikit iri soal ini, tetapi Akaito juga tidak bisa membayangkan berapa yen yang di rogoh Mikuo untuk memenuhi kamarnya seperti ini.

' _Dasar Gamer maniac.'_ Pikir Akaito disana, dia kemudian memilih sebuah game dan menunjukkannya kepada Mikuo. "Aku pilih game ini ayo kita main bersama." Ajak Akaito, Mikuo melirik sebentar kaset game itu kemudian dia hanya menunjukkan smirk, Akaito kembali merinding.

"Baiklah, mari kita lihat, apa kau bisa mengalahkanku disana." Kata Mikuo sambil memasukkan kaset itu ke salah satu _console_ disana, Akaito di beri salah satu _stick_ yang terhubung disana. Mereka memainkan game Guitar Hero 3: Legends of Rock, Akaito mulai memikirkan ide jahil, dirinya juga ingin sekali-sekali mengerjai Mikuo.

"Ayo bertaruh, siapa yang score nya paling tinggi selama 3 kali dalam 5 ronde, dia berhak melakukan apapun kepada yang kalah semalaman ini, dan siapa yang memilih lagu adalah orang yang menang dalam babak sebelumnya!" Kata Akaito, Mikuo kembali memunculkan _smirk_ nakalnya itu lagi.

"Baiklah ayo, kau duluan saja yang memilih!" Kata Mikuo, kesempatan memilih lagu pertama dia serahkan kepada Akaito, Akaito pun memilih lagu yang sudah dia kuasai dan memulai _game_ nya, dan tentunya Mikuo tidak ingin kalah dalam game ini, dia ingin melakukan sesuatu kepada Akaito.

Bagaimanapun Akaito berusaha untuk mencapai score tertinggi, tetapi lagu yang di pilih Mikuo sungguh sulit, dan akhirnya Mikuo menang 3 babak berturut-turut, tanpa melanjutkan ke babak selanjutnya sudah di pastikan Mikuo menang, Akaito merasa perasaannya tidak enak.

"Akaito, jadilah _neko_ penurut kali ini." Kata Mikuo kepada Akaito, wajah Akaito sudah semerah rambutnya, Mikuo terus mendorong Akaito hingga akhirnya mereka rebahan di lantai dengan Mikuo diatas. "Kalau seperti ini mukamu sungguh imut Akaito." Kata Mikuo sambil mencium dahi Akaito.

"Ber-berhentilah menggodaku Mikuo." Kata Akaito, mukanya semakin memerah.

"Ayolah Akaito, jadilah penurut malam ini saja." Kata Mikuo, Akaito akhirnya menyerah, dia memejamkan mata kemudian merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menempel di bibirnya, dia tahu Mikuo menciumnya sekarang, tetapi jantungnya mulai tidak karu-karuan, dia mencoba mendorong Mikuo tetapi tangan Akaito kemudian di pegangi oleh Mikuo dan menguncinya di sisi tubuh Akaito, satu tangannya yang bebas mulai melepaskan syal merah yang melingkari leher Akaito, dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat, ciumannya telah lepas dari mulut Akaito, Akaito langsung menarik nafas dalam, di mulutnya sudah banyak sekali saliva dari Mikuo dan dirinya, dia membiarkan mulutnya terbuka setelah Mikuo menjelajahi mulutnya dengan lidahnya, bahkan memainkan lidah Akaito dengan nakalnya.

Mikuo tidak berhenti begitu saja, mulutnya dengan runtut menciumi dari dagu Akaito hingga ke lehernya.

"Mi-Mikuo.. geli.." Kata Akaito, tetapi tetap saja Akaito memegangi kepala Mikuo yang sudah terbenam ke lehernya. Mikuo kemudian menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandangi wajah Akaito. "Ke-kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu? Apa wajahku tidak mengengakan bagimu?" Tanya Akaito, tangannya masih berada di rambut Mikuo.

"Apa kau tidak menyukainya?" Tanya Mikuo, Akaito hanya menggeleng.

"I-ini baru pertama kalinya bagiku.." Kata Akaito, Mikuo kemudian paham sesuatu.

"Jadi ini adalah ciuman pertama mu?" Tanya Mikuo, Akaito hanya mengangguk. "Apa kau tidak keberatan aku telah mencurinya?" Tanyanya lagi, Akaito kembali hanya menggeleng.

"Ka-kau bebas melakukan apapun kepadaku." Kata Akaito, tubuhnya terasa sungguh gerah saat ini, dia ingin melepas jaket yang dia kenakan sekarang, tetapi tangannya di pegangi, dadanya naik turun karena dia merasa kesusahan bernafas, hembusan nafas kembali menyapu lehernya ketika Mikuo kembali membuat 'tanda kepemilikan' disana, Akaito tidak keberatan karena dia yang membuat taruhan ini, dia yang kalah, padahal dirinya ingin mengerjai Mikuo sedikit.

Televisi itu masih menyala dengan memperlihatkan score akhir mereka, dimana Akaito kalah telak dari Mikuo, seakan mempertegas kekalahan Akaito. Akhirnya Mikuo berhenti.

"Ah apa yang aku lakukan, kau pasti kesakitan melakukan ini di lantai. Tunggu sebentar." Kata Mikuo sambil beranjak dari atas Akaito, sementara Akaito hanya terbaring disana, tubuhnya terasa sangat lemah, dia kemudian melihat resleting celana Mikuo sudah terbuka membuat Akaito semakin memerah mukanya, dia tidak ingin memikirkan yang tidak-tidak saat ini, tetapi dia juga mempersiapkan dirinya untuk itu. Mikuo mematikan televisi berikut _console_ game nya, kemudian menutup kelambu kamar dan mematikan lampu, sebuah lampu kuning temaram mulai menyala, memambah dramatisir suasana saat itu, Mikuo menarik Akaito dengan lembut dari lantai dan mendorongnya ke kasur, dan mereka mulai melanjutkan 'kegiatan' mereka di atas kasur.

Syal, jaket, kaos, dan bahkan celana Akaito sudah berserakan di lantai, tetapi milik Mikuo hanya celananya saja, sejujurnya Akaito juga ingin melihat tubuh Mikuo, tetapi Akaito hanya membiarkan itu dan melihat Mikuo sudah terbaring di sebelahnya dengan kelelahan.

"Malam ini apa aku menyakitimu Akaito?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Tidak kok, pertamanya memang sakit, tetapi aku tidak masalah, sebagai gantinya, lepas bajumu juga." Kata Akaito, Mikuo tidak bilang apa-apa tetapi langsung melepas bajunya, berapa kali Akaito melihat Mikuo bertelanjang dada selama musim panas ini? Tidak terhitung karena mereka sering pergi ke kolam renang karena Mikuo suka kepanasan, tetapi Akaito tidak bosan memandangnya, bahkan di kamarnya ini AC di nyalakan dan di setel sangat dingin, tetapi karena 'kegiatan' mereka, Akaito sama sekali tidak kedinginan. Akhirnya Akaito tertidur dengan Mikuo yang menggosok kepalanya.

 **.**

 _ **Flashback (off)**_

 _ **.**_

Akaito semakin memerah wajahnya mengingat hal itu, semenjak saat itu Akaito milik Mikuo seutuhnya dan Akaito terus mengeratkan Syal nya karena banyak sekali bekas ciuman di lehernya.

"Akai, kenapa mukamu memerah begitu? Aku sampai tidak bisa membedakan antara kau dan rambutmu." Canda Mikuo.

" _Moo, Urusai da_!" Kata Akaito sambil marah dan berjalan di depan Mikuo segera menyusulnya.

"Mengingat malam musim panas itu ya?" Tebak Mikuo, Akaito memang tidak menjawabnya tetapi dari reaksinya Mikuo tahu jawabannya benar. "Mau melakukannya lagi? Mumpung hari ini kelihatannya cocok." Kata Mikuo.

"Ti-tidak dulu! Ki-kita kan masih harus membeli kado untuk Miku-nee dan Kaito-nii!" Kata Akaito mengingatkan.

"Ah iya lupa. Oh iya bagaimana tentang perjodohanmu itu?" Tanya Mikuo sambil mengeratkan syal nya, dia benci musim dingin.

"Di batalkan hingga aku sudah semester 3 kuliah." Kata Akaito.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak rela kehilanganmu Akaito." Kata Mikuo.

"Sama denganku Mi-kun. Tetapi perintah ayah itu mutlak, aku tidak ingin membuat Miku-nee batal menikah dengan Kaito-nii." Kata Akaito sambil menunduk.

"Kalau begitu mari kita sadarkan mereka, ayo kita berjuang selama setahun kedepan." Kata Mikuo sambil menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Akaito. "Ayo kita buktikan kepada ayahmu betapa kita saling mencintai." Kata Mikuo. "Musim dingin tahun lalu dimana kita bertemu, sungguh kenangan yang tidak terlupakan, aku akan tetap mengingat musim dingin itu." Kata Mikuo sambil menggenggam tangan Akaito dan menciumnya.

"Sama denganku Mi-kun, _aishiteru_ Mi-kun." Kata Akaito, pertamanya Mikuo merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar, tetapi akhirnya dia tersenyum.

"Hidup denganku tidak mudah looh!" Kata Mikuo.

"Aku tidak peduli, selama bersamamu, aku akan menjalaninya." Kata Akaito.

" _Aishiteru_ _mo_ , Akai-chan." Kata Mikuo sambil tersenyum lembut, salju mulai turun seakan merestui hubungan mereka, dia tidak peduli mereka tengah berada di kerumunan orang dan mulai mencium Akaito lembut, meskipun hanya singkat, mereka merasa lebih hangat, dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan malam itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OWARI**

Dengan ini tugas selesai-desu, dan kenapa aku dapat pasangan yaoi-desu? Semoga saja Clara bisa memenuhi _fetish_ para Fujo disini-desu. Dan kalau kurang bisa buat _nosebleed_ mohon maaf-desu, dan maaf kalau kurang banyak ingatannya-desu. Dan miza-chan! Fic buatmu sudah jadi-desu! Semoga suka-desu ^_^


End file.
